


Rats in a Cage

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Cassandra cannot help herself.





	Rats in a Cage

When his weight had pinned hers against the wall, she should’ve stopped.  
  
When his fingertips gripped at her thighs, securing her legs around his waist, she should have stopped.  
  
A part of her knew it was wrong to reciprocate the lust brewing in his coffee stare, yet the breath he heaved against her skin felt like life being injected into her lungs.  
  
It had taken over a year to feel beautiful, to feel desired, to want to be touched; Pete had done that for her, of all men it had to be  _him_.  
  
The object of her best friend’s affection.


End file.
